


Bones

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Seu pedido senhor, espero que nos visite novamente - Ia dizendo enquanto colocava os cafés na mesa, concentrado em fazer a espuma não derramar — McCoy? - Perguntou espantado quando levantou seu olhar para o cliente.





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Os cafés citados foram retirados do catálogo da Starbucks.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 17/julho/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] Presente de Dobra (Dia 16: Prompt: Coffe shop!AU) do Fórum Need For Fic.

— Dois frappuccinos de churros, um com canela polvilhado e o outro sem - Sulu disse assim que deixou o papel sobre o balcão.

Kirk revirou os olhos, parecia que seus clientes não sabiam pedir outro tipo de café, eram sempre frappucinos e macchiatos, ele havia montado uma ótima lista de cafés, qual era o problema daquela cidade?

— Um café americano e um cappuccino com canela - Sulu disse lhe sorrindo — É um cliente novo na mesa três - Avisou já de saída.

Kirk abriu um sorriso enorme, finalmente alguém que pedia algo diferente, faria questão de caprichar naquele pedido.  
Os frappuccinos foram feitos quase no automático, mas aquele cappuccino seria o melhor que aquele novo cliente tomaria, até lhe lembrava de seu antigo amigo, ele adorava seu cappuccino, e sempre lhe pedia para fazer quando estavam estudando.  
Afastou as idéias da cabeça e se dedicou ao café. Assim que o pedido estava pronto o colocou em uma bandeja com alguns cookies de cortesia e levou ele mesmo até o cliente, já que Sulu havia entrado em seu intervalo e Chekov estava atendendo em seu lugar.

— Seu pedido senhor, espero que nos visite novamente - Ia dizendo enquanto colocava os cafés na mesa, concentrado em fazer a espuma não derramar — McCoy? - Perguntou espantado quando levantou seu olhar para o cliente.  
— Mas que droga Kirk! - Disse como uma saudação, se levantando para abraçar o amigo que não via a um longo tempo — Não acredito que está por aqui, já fazem anos!

Leonard MacCoy era seu vizinho quando crianças, depois haviam frequentado a mesma escola mas em turmas diferentes, jogavam basquete juntos, Kirk era seu capitão na época e o último encontro deles havia sido nas forças armadas, antes em uma missão pacificadora num lugar distante.  
Kirk havia ganhado uma cicatriz do lado direito do rosto, que só lhe deixava ainda mais charmoso, e McCoy parecia ter abandonado os chapéus de caubói que sempre usava como bom caipira do interior que era.

— Uruha, assuma ai pra mim - Pediu a outra barista, que fez uma cara de desgosto mas concordou.

Ele puxou a cadeira e se sentou em frente ao amigo, admirado em como ele não parecia ter mudado muito.

— Como veio parar quase do outro lado do país? - Perguntou curioso — Eu achei… pensei que você tinha morrido - Contou maravilhado por estar errado.  
— Bem, eu fui ferido, e depois voltei para casa, não tenho mais onde ir, minha ex-mulher levou tudo, só me sobraram os magros ossos - Informou dramaticamente.

Kirk caiu na gargalhada, não se lembrava mais de como o amigo conseguia ser dramático, e o quanto era divertido.

— Acho que vou passar a te chamar de Bones agora McCoy - Comentou ainda rindo.  
— Sim Capitão - Rebateu usando o apelido que ele havia ganho na escola — Foi bom encontrar você Jim, mas eu tenho que ir, encontrar um emprego nessa maldita cidade está sendo o meu calvário - Reclamou acabando de beber o café — Eu ainda amo seus cappuccinos - Elogiou lhe sorrindo.  
— Tenho uma vaga para caixa, se te interessar - Emendou antes que ele levantasse.  
— Eu sou um maldito desempregado Jim! É claro que me interessa!

Alguns dias depois ...

— Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui, livre - Explicou quando o outro o olhou sem entender.  
— Por falar nisso, onde é que você está morando? - Perguntou enquanto colocava o cappucino na frente dele — Você parece acabado Bones.  
— Na verdade, eu estou juntando dinheiro para alugar um apartamento, estou dormindo em um motel na beira da estrada - Completou quando o outro olhou feio.  
— Você é impossível mesmo, traga suas coisas amanhã, eu estou precisando de um colega de quarto - Afirmou enquanto mordiscava um cookie particularmente cheio de chocolate.  
— Não posso aceitar Jim, já estou bagunçando sua vida trabalhando aqui.  
— Não dê orelhas ao Spock, na verdade ele vai virar um goblin se tiver mais orelhas - Comentou divertido — Meu sócio é assim mesmo, parece uma parede fria, mas se você olhar bem, vai perceber que ele é uma boa pessoa - Afirmou com veemência — Bem lá no fundo - Completou gargalhando.

Alguns meses mais tarde …

— Eu não vou lavar a louça - Kirk avisou assim que o outro entrou na cozinha.  
— Bom dia pra você também Cap. - Comentou sem ânimo — Precisamos refazer essa lista de tarefas, eu sempre acabo com a louça e o banheiro - Reclamou enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café fumegante — Não posso lavar hoje, vou me encontrar com aquela infeliz e a Joanna - Informou depois de se sentar.  
— Você já tinha falado isso, mil vezes até agora - Reclamou num tom brincalhão - Vai dar tudo certo, eu arrumei uma caixa com cookies e brownies para ela - Avisou colocando o embrulho na mesa — Tente não voltar tarde, mas se acontecer eu cubro seu turno amanhã - Afirmou de maneira firme.  
— Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci Jim - Afirmou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha ao sair.

Kirk ainda ficou quase meia hora olhando para o nada antes de dar um salto da cadeira e ir se arrumar; ainda tinha alguns utensílios e matéria prima para comprar e descarregar na loja, e ficar relembrando o passado não o faria voltar.  
Voltou para casa pouco depois da meia noite, as luzes estavam apagadas, o que o deixou apreensivo, eles sempre mantinham as luzes acesas.  
Subiu os quatro lances de escadas rapidamente, nem havia perdido o fôlego, de tão acostumado a fazer esse exercício.  
A porta estava fechada mas destrancada e logo que entrou chutou uma garrafa vazia.

— McCoy? - Chamou apreensivo.

Ouviu um resmungo que parecia vindo de perto da janela, agora seus olhos já estavam se acostumando à escuridão, a jaqueta e as calças de couro que McCoy usava para pilotar a moto estavam jogados no chão, em meio a várias garrafas de cerveja vazias, e seu amigo estava encostado à janela, agarrado a uma garrafa parcialmente cheia.  
Não quis deixar para última hora, então pegou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem para Uruha, dizendo que não poderiam ir trabalhar no dia seguinte; sabia que Spock estaria com ela então o poupou de lhe dar um sermão imediato.

— Hey Bones, o que houve? - Perguntou sentando de frente para ele.

McCoy apertou a garrafa ainda mais sobre o peito, tentando se afastar dele, mas Kirk o segurou pelos ombros, notando que o amigo estava fedendo a bebida, sua camisa molhada de lágrimas e manchada com um líquido escuro que deveria ser vinho, os olhos inchados e avermelhados.

— Ela é um demônio Jim - afirmou com a voz rouca — Fez um escândalo e chamou a polícia, não me deixou ver a Joanna, ela gritava coisas insanas no meio da rua cheia de gente - Explicou o puxando para mais perto pela alça da regata branca — Ela está louca Jim, e com a minha garotinha - Reclamou entre uma torrente de lágrimas.

Se sentia um grande pedaço de merda, havia ido direto para casa depois desse episódio, comprou qualquer bebida que viu pela frente e se jogou na sala, bebendo o dia todo; a maior parte do efeito do álcool já havia passado, e agora Kirk via a bela porcaria que ele havia se tornado.  
Kirk não sabia o que fazer, McCoy sempre falava com amor da filhinha que mal havia completado cinco anos, e sempre se referia a ex-mulher como uma desequilibrada, sabia que no divórcio ela havia conseguido a guarda da garota apenas porque McCoy havia perdido o emprego e não tinha onde morar; mas isso já havia sido contornado, e agora seu amigo estava acabado.

— Venha, amanhã nós vamos conversar com o pai do Spock, ele é advogado, um dos melhores - Informou enquanto tirava a garrafa das mãos dele, o puxando com força para cima e quase se desequilibrando — Você precisa de um banho Bones, está fedendo - Reclamou num tom de brincadeira.  
— Eu só estou lhe dando trabalho, desculpe Jim - Pediu quando já estavam no meio do caminho.

Kirk ignorou as desculpas, reencontrar McCoy tinha sido uma das melhores coisas que havia lhe acontecido nos últimos anos.  
O fez entrar no chuveiro e tirou sua camisa suja, aproveitou que McCoy continuava na mesma posição e tirou a camisa e a calça que estava usando, ficando apenas de cueca. Ligou o chuveiro no gelado e empurrou o amigo para debaixo do jato.

— Isso me traz lembranças - McCoy comentou depois de alguns minutos com a cabeça debaixo da água.  
— Se está pensando nesse nível sua bebedeira já está baixando - Afirmou fugindo do assunto.  
— Jim, você não se lembra? - Perguntou confuso.  
— Nós estávamos bêbados como gambás no meio de uma área de bombardeio McCoy - Rebateu desviando o rosto.

Estava encharcado de segurar o outro sobre a água, seus corpos muito próximos, exatamente como naquele outro dia, onde estavam confusos pela bebedeira, amedrontados com a possibilidade de morrerem assim que colocassem a farda no dia seguinte, e os outros soldados estavam ferrados no sono nos alojamentos.  
Foi natural o modo como se atracaram no chuveiro, o jeito como as roupas foram arrancadas dos corpos trêmulos e a maneira que as bocas famintas se encontraram naquela madrugada.  
No dia seguinte seu grupo foi separado, Kirk foi atingido por estilhaços de uma bomba e removido para a ala médica, McCoy havia sido baleado e ficado inconsciente sob os destroços de uma fábrica, só sendo achado depois da unidade médica em que Kirk estava ser removida; se desencontraram e o passado ficou esquecido, mas gravado como ferro em brasa em suas mentes.

— Eu também achei que você tinha morrido - McCoy confessou, apoiando sua testa no ombro do amigo e lhe abraçando de maneira firme — Eu voltei e me casei, ela sempre soube que havia outra pessoa na minha vida, mas não parecia importar - Contou de maneira pausada.  
— Eu senti tanto a sua falta Leonard - Kirk revelou de supetão.

O beijo foi como um bálsamo para seus corações, os corpos se esfregando sobre a água gelada, as mãos se embrenhando pelos cabelos úmidos, os gemidos roucos; tudo era deliciosamente desejado pelos dois.  
Kirk logo se viu sem sua roupa de baixo, e tratou de deixar McCoy na mesma situação, deixando os dedos se demorarem nas cicatrizes de bala que haviam no abdômen dele.  
McCoy o encostou contra a parede com força, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço enquanto uma mão os masturbava juntos e a outra se infiltrava entre suas nádegas, fazendo Kirk gemer com gosto; foi virado para a parede e arqueou as pernas automaticamente, gemendo ainda mais alto quando sentiu seu corpo ser preenchido de uma vez só.

— Desculpe - McCoy murmurou contra sua orelha, voltando a masturba-lo enquanto se mantinha parado — Que inferno Jim! Essa sua bunda é tão gostosa! - Praguejou quando o sentiu apertá-lo ainda mais.  
— Da última vez você foi mais bruto Bones - Revidou arqueando um pouco mais o quadril na direção dele — Eu não sou de vidro - Avisou contraindo mais uma vez a musculatura.

McCoy não precisou de um segundo convite, retirando seu membro parcialmente de dentro dele e voltando com tudo logo depois, ouvindo o barulho de seus quadris se chocando cada vez mais rápido com um sorriso no rosto.  
Mordia a nuca de Kirk e todo lugar que alcançava em suas costas, o marcando com os dentes e chupões; uma mão apertava seus mamilos enquanto a outra continuava o masturbando um pouco mais devagar, o fazendo se contorcer embaixo dele a cada estocada mais forte.  
Suas pernas mal o aguentavam, depois de tanta bebida era um verdadeiro milagre que ainda estivesse em pé.  
Se retirou de dentro dele ouvindo uma torrente de palavrões mal humorados em retaliação, e se sentou no chão do box, batendo em suas coxas com um sorriso malicioso.

— Você é um grandíssimo filho da puta sabia? - Kirk perguntou completamente corado.  
— Ahh com certeza eu sou grande - Afirmou o puxando pelo pulso — Seja bonzinho, eu mal sei como estava em pé - Confessou mordiscando sua orelha logo depois.

Kirk apenas resmungou, se sentando devagar no colo dele, sentindo como McCoy segurava a respiração conforme ele ia se abaixando.  
O depois foi apenas um borrão de prazer em suas mentes, gemidos, palavrões, mordidas chupões e ainda mais gemidos eram tudo que se ouvia naquele apartamento.

— Você está bem? - Kirk perguntou quando acordaram na cama bagunçada.  
— Eu sinto como se um tanque tivesse me atropelado, mas acho que foi só um barista gostoso - Afirmou apertando o corpo dele contra o seu, e ouvindo um resmungo em resposta — Mas “você” está bem? - Perguntou sorrindo de modo sacana.  
— Cale a boca Bones - Mandou enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Dois anos depois … 

— Papai! Papai! Papai! - Gritava a garotinha pelo apartamento.  
— O que foi meu anjo? - McCoy perguntou preocupado, já largando o jornal.  
— Eu que fiz! - Afirmou lhe estendendo uma caneca cheia de bichinhos com uns quatro dedos de líquido dentro.  
— E o que é? - Perguntou temeroso.

Desde que havia ganho a guarda da garota era quase todo dia de folga assim, com ela correndo e aprontando todas.

— É capucin - Respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto — Papai Jim me ensinou - Confessou sussurrando para ele.

Ele sorriu para a pequena, alguns meses antes sua ex-mulher havia falecido, vítima de uma doença que ela tentou esconder de todos, mas que por fim a venceu.  
Jim havia tomado para si a tarefa de fazer a pequena superar a falta da mãe, passava praticamente todo o tempo que podia com ela, contando histórias e lhe fazendos “cafés” especiais, que geralmente levavam apenas sorvete e calda de chocolate.  
Há pouco tempo ela havia acrescentado o papai ao nome dele, o fazendo ficar ainda mais irritante de tão radiante.

— Está uma delícia Joan, você aprendeu direitinho! É a menina mais inteligente que conheço! - Afirmou depois de tomar um gole e perceber que era um achocolatado com canela.  
— Brigada papai! - Agradeceu lhe dando um abraço apertado.  
— Agora vamos ver o que mais Jim está aprontando na cozinha - Pediu ao pegá-la no colo com facilidade.

Jim estava na cozinha, usava uma regata amarela e um avental cheio de foguetes cobrindo o shorts escuro; o cheiro de cappuccino impregnava o ambiente, assim como o aroma de panquecas e bacon recém-frito.

— Bem na hora Joan - Kirk elogiou enquanto colocava um prato com panquecas cobertas de morangos picados para ela — Você também Bones, vá lavar essas mãos - Mandou enquanto colocava um prato cheio de ovos mexidos e bacon para os dois, além de duas canecas com cappuccino recém feito.

McCoy sorriu para ele, aproveitando para abraçá-lo de costas quando foi para a pia.

— Você está muito másculo com esse avental de foguetes - Murmurou contra a orelha dele, o fazendo se arrepiar todo — Hoje não é dia de filme na casa da Uhura? - Perguntou sondando.  
— Sim, Joan a convenceu a assistir alguns filmes da Disney ontem - Informou num tom de desentendido.  
— Spock vai nos fazer trabalhar dobrado depois - Previu beijando seu pescoço — Acho que podemos dar uma escapada depois não? - Perguntou apertando a cintura dele contra seu corpo.  
— Claro Bones, mas a louça é sua hoje! - Afirmou se virando para lhe dar um beijo antes de ir para a mesa.  
— Nós realmente precisamos rever essa lista de tarefas! - Afirmou rindo divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: O não uso de lubrificante foi intencional, visto que no caso anterior ele também não havia sido usado, deixando as coisas mais "dolorosas" pra Kirk.


End file.
